


Hi, it's me.

by Aurigureyder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: No matter how, no matter in what form. You comeback and say: Hi, it's me.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 29





	Hi, it's me.

1\. 

The first time Alexander Hamilton met John Laurens was at college's library. Alexander found a lonely spot to study, it was nice and far from the study groups that speak way too loud for a library. It took him some time until he found something that wasn't supposed to be there: A sketch book, he inspected it to see if it had a name on it so he could return it to his owner.

_John Laurens._

That's might be the owner.

> To: Lafayette
> 
> Hey, Laf
> 
> You know everyone around here
> 
> _From: Lafayette_
> 
> _???_
> 
> To: Lafayette
> 
> Do you know some guy named John Laurens? 
> 
> _From: Lafayette_
> 
> _Oui_
> 
> _Why?_
> 
> To: Lafayette
> 
> Mind giving me his number?
> 
> I found something of his in the library
> 
> _From: Lafayette_
> 
> _His sketch book?_
> 
> _He's been crying about it since this morning_
> 
> _Stay where you at_
> 
> To: Lafayette
> 
> K

Well, at least he would be able to do his monthly nice action. Alexander waited in the same spot for about an hour, at first he was focused on his work. But as the time passed, he couldn't but help to raise his head every time he heard footsteps until the most beautiful person he'd seen walked towards him. He was tall -or at least taller than him-, his face filled with freckles, and nice curly hair tied in a messy tail. He was like the sun on a clear summer afternoon, Alexander could swear this guy was an angel.

"John Laurens?" He asked. 

"H-hi, it's me". He said with a small shy smile. God, Alexander was doomed. He didn't know this guy and he was already falling for him. 

"Alexander Hamilton, I guess this is yours". He said as he gave him the sketch book.

2.

Alexander was cursing himself for not asking the guy's number. And cursing Lafayette for not wanting to give it to him either. What-an-idiot, stupid French Fuck. He couldn't concentrate on his study because he kept on thinking about John's beautiful freckles and how bad he wanted to count and kiss every one of them. It was stupid. 

He slamed his head on the table, groaning. His life was just a mess filled with bad luck. 

He heard his phone vibrate. That was weird, it was nearly four in the morning, nobody talked to him at that hour, mostly because he was the only one awake at that time. 

> _From: unknown number_
> 
> _Hi, it's me, John Laurens._

Oh fuck. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Maybe he didn't have that bad luck after all.

> _From: unknown number_
> 
> _Lafayette gave me your number when you told him you had my sketch book_
> 
> _Hope you don't mind_
> 
> To: John<3
> 
> It's ok
> 
> Why are you up so late?
> 
> _From: John <3_
> 
> _I could ask the same question_

Alexander laughed at that remark, it wasn't even that funny, he was just happy to talk to John Laurens. But still he was going to punch Lafayette for not telling him he already had gave the cute guy his number.

3.

It was Alexander's birthday. He and John had became inseparable for the last three months, so it was only natural that he had invited him to celebrate his birthday. Alexander wasn't a big fan of his birthdays, for him was just another day but his friends had insisted on going out to celebrate anyways. And it was a good excuse to invite John and spend some time with him.

John saw Alexander from across the bar, he was talking to three beautiful girls. It was kind of weird, John couldn't focus on the rest of the place, it was like Alexander was all he could see... and he couldn't help but to feel jealous at the smiles he gave to the women in front of him. Alexander hadn't seen John yet, so he walked towards him.

John placed his hands on Alexander's eyes from behind and whispered in his ear. "Hi, it's me".

"John". Alexander breathed, feeling his heart racing faster as he grabbed John's hands. He almost forgot the Schuyler sisters were there, all he could think about was how close John was to him. He could move a bit and kiss him but he didn't.

"Hey, there birthday boy". John smiled hugging him possessively from behind, why was he acting like that? Alexander couldn't stop thinking about how strange his friend was acting but he wasn't going to complain if he could feel his heat, his body pressed to him like that.

Angelica cleared his throat bringing him back to reality.

"Right. John, they are my friends Angelica, Eliza and Peggy". Alexander tried not to feel to disappointed when John's hands left his body. "Girls, he's my friend John Laurens".

"So you are the famous John Laurens". Said Angelica with a grin in his face.

"Alexander wouldn't shut up about you". Eliza added.

"I approve him". Peggy said with a small laugh at the confused look on John's face.

Alexander panicked at that statement and immediately tried to change the subject.

4.

Outside the world seemed to be falling appart or at least it felt like that to Alexander. God, he hated storms so much and he hated even more being alone during a storm. The sound of thunders were getting on his head, he couldn't stop thinking about the hurricane, he was trembling slightly.

He was so caught up on his fear that he didn't listen to the door opening. John walked towards Alexander, he was sat on the floor with his legs close to his chest and he looked paler than usual. John sat in front of him, took his hands carefully trying to calm him down.

"Hi Alex, it's me". John said when Alexander tried to push back, hushing him. "It's me, it's ok".

Alexander looked up at John, still trembling, not able to say a word.

"Breathe with me, baby, would you?" John took a deep breath, Alexander followed.

"Very good. Again".

Alexander closed his eyes and followed John's voice. His touch was calming enough, his voice was soft and slowly was helping him to stop freaking out.

Once he was calmed again, John hugged him. "You are still trembling". He whispered. "Come with me".

They stood up in silence, John took him to his room and laid with him on the bed, hugging him close. Alexander wasn't able to talk yet but he could feel his heart beating faster because of that action, it was a nice feeling having John caring for him so much. He was so glad they had met, he was glad he had gave him a copy of his key to him. And most of all, he was glad they had became friends even though he wanted more than just that with him.

5.

Alexander felt like the world was ending, he didn't want this to go this way and he still hadn't found the courage to tell John how he felt about him. He knew he shouldn't press the matter to his friend because his father was such a dick but he couldn't let his best friend live a miserable life.

"It's my life, Alexander".

"John, you're being stupid, don't do it". He said, he didn't want to start a fight with him but John wasn't listening to him. 

"Why do you care so much?!" Alexander was really starting to get into John's last nerve. He'd been acting all weird lately, it didn't help his heart the way he was acting. 

Yes, John knew that it was wrong going back to South Carolina to meet some girl just to please his father, coming out would solve that and also would doom him but at least he would be a step further to get over his best friend. He couldn't tell him he had feelings for him, it would ruin everything. 

"Forget it". Alexander looked hurt. 

"Tell me".

"No".

"Alexander"

"Alexander nothing!" The shorter man yelled, were those tears in his eyes? "Go back to fucking South Carolina".

"Tell me why do you care so much now, Alexander".

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU". John didn't expect that, his ears might have been pranking him but then the shorter man repeated in tears. "I'm fucking in love with you".

He didn't gave John the opportunity to say anything back, Alexander just took some of his stuff and left. John stared at the door for a moment or two, tears forming now in his own eyes. He had to go after him.

He couldn't have gone too far but John was freaking out, in which direction should he go? It was dark enough, it wasn't going to be easy. Once outside the building, he let his intuition guide him. He spotted the shorter man sitting in a bench, hands covering his face. John could spot him anywhere and this was the proof. 

He reached out to him, grabbed his wrists carefully to see his face. 

"John". Alexander mumbled. 

"Hi, it's me". He said, he felt a knot on his throat, tears riding down his face as he hugged his best friend. "I'm in love with you too, Alexander".

They pulled back so they could see each other. John kissed Alexander's tears, moving slowly from his cheeks to his lips. It was a chaste, sweet, slow kiss, both men crying and holding each other like their lifes depended on it.

"What about South Carolina?" Alexander asked in a hushed voice.

"Fuck that". John answered as his lips brushed Alexander's slowly. 

+1.

John and Alexander had been dating for the last three years, Alexander could swear he was the happiest man alive. Every little detail he liked about his life it was because he could share it with John, he could speak with him about everything even though they didn't have the same career. But that just make it nicer, he was completely sure that he wanted to be with him forever.

So he had set up the perfect date to his lover BUT he had bad luck and it was raining cats and dogs outside. It was impossible to go anywhere like this, so his poor cooking skills were everything he had for now until John got home.

He managed to get a simple dinner done, he made some easy pesto pasta he found online and placed the wine in the table he arranged. It wasn't much but it look good, John would arrive any minute now so he decided to have a quick shower and dress nice for his boyfriend. He could feel his nervousness growing each minute until he heard the door.

John looked around their appartment with a big smile, the smell of the food was delicious and everything seemed different than that morning.

"Welcome home, baby". Alexander said with a smirk at the astonished look on John's face.

"Hey, handsome. Why so elegant?" John asked as his hands grabbed Alexander's waist, holding him closer to his body. 

"I wanted to impress my man". 

"You impress me everyday, Alex". John chuckled as he leaned over to kiss his nose.

"Go clean yourself, I'll serve us dinner".

It took them about ten minutes to be ready; once they were sat on the table, Alexander could feel more relaxed, he could still hear the rain outside but with John's hand on his own, he couldn't care less about it. And then he knew it, it was now or never. So he stop eating for a moment.

"I've been in love with you since the first time you said _Hi, it's me,_ John". Alexander said looking into John's beautiful hazel eyes, they were holding hands as he spoke. He could see love and happiness, John's eyes were incredibly expresive. John must have known what was coming because he was tearing, Alexander took the small box he had on his pocket. "I am the luckiest man alive just because I have you, John you are my everything, will you marry me?"

"Yes". John said as Alexander slid the ring on John's finger. 

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment, neither of them was sure who moved first but it didn't matter because their lips were pressed together, so were their hands, so were their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired by Tinnitus by Nell, it's a korean band that I really like. The song is about depression but I was listening to it as I looked Lams fanarts and the idea hit me because I don't know if you feel like that but to me they are a tragic story.   
> I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, kudos and comments are always nice.
> 
> Go check out Nell, here's the song.   
> https://youtu.be/Iee_PeLJ0as


End file.
